


The Five Senses (Black Hat’s Version)

by Chowy, Waddler



Series: The Five Senses [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Like, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, focused around the five senses, it’s vry good, lots and lots of fluff, oh yeah, ooc bh a little, short one shot snippets, so go check out waddler’s version, waddler is writing this from Flug’s POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: *Told from Black Hat’s POV*He experienced Flug in five different ways. Every way he did, he fell in love with him even more. There was always something new for Flug to indulge him in. He enjoyed the touch of Flug, the sight of him, to hear his voice, to smell his sweet scent, the taste of his lips, it was all just numerous ways to experience him.Then, there was the sixth sense.





	The Five Senses (Black Hat’s Version)

He experienced Flug in five different ways. Every way he did, he fell in love with him even more. There was always something new for Flug to indulge him in, but despite all of Flug’s wonderous textures and features, Black Hat never found himself to go into sensory overload. 

But there were times he was close. Their first deep sexual advancement of course. Though sex was not a foreign concept to him, Black Hat didn’t experience the act often, and doing it again after going into a touch-starved state after thousands of years...it felt good.

No, it felt great. 

It was wonderful. The touch, oh the touch of Flug’s skin. Touching him as much as he could, purring and bringing them close together, it felt like electricity pulsing between the both of them. Such an energy, such an amazing experience, how could he have ever scorned something that was so...powerful?

He settled down beside Flug, purring lovingly as he pressed his warm chest close to the scientist. Flug turned tiredly, pulling himself close to Black Hat. Black Hat’s purrs grew deeper, gently running his claws through the tangled mess of Flug’s hair. His hair was soft to the touch, it was like silk. He pushed his maw close to Flug’s forehead, nipping it lovingly once and then kissing it, trailing the kisses down his neck. He was still purring deeply, he feared he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

Flug felt so...warm. He was warm and his skin was softer than his hair. Every inch of Flug felt soft, from his skin to his hair to his muscles that felt like fudge under his skin. Flug wasn’t bone-thin, but he wasn’t chubby either. He simply had a thin layer of padding that only added to his softness.

He ran his hands down Flug’s body, his claws leaving small trails down his bare skin. Touching Flug was a delicacy, like having a decadent dessert late at night. Black Hat had been cold to the idea of physical affection, he hated it so. But, the moment Flug touched him, he melted. He hated when others touched him, of course, but Flug’s touches, they were...they were meaningful. Everything about Flug was meaningful. His kisses, his words, his face, his expressions…

Black Hat buried his face into the crook of Flug’s neck, still purring deeply. Flug’s touch had melted his cold heart for him, it was as if Flug had a special key that allowed only he to get into the core of Black Hat’s desires. Flug was everything, he was Black Hat’s everything.

He let out an even louder purr, kissing Flug’s neck once more and lapping at a love mark he had made during their love-making. He couldn’t contain himself, he was happy, he was in love, he hadn’t felt this alive in awhile. His body began to conjure chomping mouths and eyes over it, and tentacles erupted from his back to lovingly entrap Flug into an embrace. He kept kissing him, the mouths along his body nibbling him lovingly. 

Flug didn’t seem off put by it, so Black Hat kept going, purring and kissing him and nibbling lightly. He knew how dangerous his teeth were, how easy it would be to pierce that soft delicate skin, how his blood would flow like water in a river. He couldn’t harm his beloved, but he did want to use his teeth. So, he was gentle, the points of his teeth just barely grazing Flug’s skin. He longed to be closer to Flug, he longed to keep him close and to always have the energy between them. 

He loved Flug, he loved Flug so dearly that the thought of living without him made Black Hat feel ill. He needed Flug as a mortal needed food. He was no longer a luxury of life, he was a necessity. 

He pushed himself closer to Flug, nuzzling Flug’s neck. He gave a sigh before dissolving into a purr once again. Flug shifted to rest against his chest. His human was tired. Black Hat rubbed Flug’s back gently, purring to lull him to sleep. He would lay here tonight with Flug, keeping him warm and comfortable until he awoke. He gave a lovingly kiss on Flug’s forehead.

“I love you sir…” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy guys
> 
> This is gonna be a collab between me and Waddler! I’m writing this from Black Hat’s POV, she’s going it from Flug’s. And then at the end of this one, we’re gonna collab on the last chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out Waddler’s version!


End file.
